


Moon Jogging

by Clementine221



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Naked Derek Hale, Volunteer-Deputy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine221/pseuds/Clementine221
Summary: Stiles didn't technically work for the Sheriff's Station, but they needed more people, and spending more time with his dad on a holiday break could also be done at the station. Plus, he knew only one guy with dark hair and stupidly-white teeth who could be hanging around the Preserve totally naked.





	Moon Jogging

Sometimes, whole days of the week were filled with dismantled bodies, suspicious animal attacks, unexplained murder cases, strange creatures and bizarre incidents lurking around every corner. These were days of _All Hands On Deck_ situation, because when trouble hit Beacon Hills, it hit _hard_. But other times, there was nothing remotely interesting going on in town. The most interesting incident so far was of a call they'd had about a lewd conduct in public, which Stiles volunteered to check out.

The original idea was to spend some time with his dad during Christmas, and since he had the third shift and Stiles didn't have a bed-time anymore, he figured he'd help him pass the time. Stiles wasn't technically working for the Sherriff's station, but they were constantly short on stuff and he was on a holiday break from the FBI. Not only he was an adult and had a federal law enforcement license now, he knew all the codes and rules of conduct of a Sheriff's Deputy because, well, he was the Sheriff's one and only kid. Stiles particularly lived in the Station as a child, every Deputy knew him by now.

He wasn't particularly bored, he loved spending time with his father and apparently he was getting better at Chess because he was three moves from taking his king, but he couldn't pass the opportunity when the call came in. An Early-riser reported an extremely handsome man with dark hai annd blinding smile with ridiculously white teeth hanging out nearby the lake early in the morning with no shred of clothing on his person. So Stiles put on the Beacon Hills brown deputy jacket and set out to the lake.

The man might have also mentioned something about the lurker's package and the Dispatcher might have decided to omit that from the report.

Anyhow, Stiles had a hunch.

And he was right.

"Posing naked in the middle of the street at broad daylight." He leaned against the Sheriff's cruiser's driver's door, "So obscene. So Derek Hale like."

"Funny." Derek said with every ounce of sarcasm he could muster. "And this isn't the street, it's the edge of the Preserve. Isn't this too early for you to be awake? I thought you were on a break."

"I am. I'm Playing-pretend as a deputy now. It's kinda fun actually. Let me guess, you fell asleep in the woods and woke up to watch the sunrise while skinny dipping in the lake again?"

Derek shifted in his stance. "I was already no my way back, I didn't think I'd meet fishermen coming here so early in the morning." he admitted, letting out a huff.

"It's seven thirty, Derek. It's hardly that early."

"The _sun_ rises at seven, Stiles. And it's Christmas break, literally everyone are still a sleep. Who the hell goes fishing in _January_ anyway?"

Stiles tossed him a pair of pants he kept with him in the cruiser. "What, you didn't know it's a thing? Seriously though, you should do something about losing your clothes every time you shift. I can't be your personal dressing trailer every time you decide to go moon-jogging in the woods and end up commando. You know there are actual charges against that, right?"

"Just add that next to my _Being Wanted By The FBI For Mass Murdering_ part, then."

_Well...he got a point._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted Teen Wolf fanfiction, and the very first post in AO3 ever since i've joined, so YAY ME!  
> If only I could finish my other stories to publish them it'd be great. I turned on my laptop and told myself "Today I'm posting some sh*t!" so... there!
> 
> And yes, I checked California January Sunrise. Apparently people DO go fishing in January. (As for skinny dipping...he's a werewolf? Idk)


End file.
